Burning Desire
by Yaoi-Girl69
Summary: Twilight town has to be one of the most boring places on earth, period. Nothing interesting ever happens there. And nothing, I repeat nothing interesting ever happens to Roxas Strife, period. Well... that is until a certain redhead appears. Akuroku


**Burning desire**

So, this is my version of a soppy AkuRoku. Haven't written a proper one before, just a lemon, so this is new to me. It's the general Axel meets Roxas type thing. I've just wanted to make one for a while now, so here it is. Some Yaoi, but not hardcore (damn), that's for another fic ;). I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters, square-enix and Disney do. Enjoy =D.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 1: Same old same old morning**

Twilight town has to be one of the most boring places on earth, period. Nothing interesting ever happens here. There's the occasional excitement over the struggle contest and new couples appearing out of the blue, but that's about it. And nothing, I repeat nothing interesting ever happens to Roxas Strife, period.

Sapphire eyes appeared from behind the eyelids previously concealing them. The blonde sat up, stretched and yawned sleepily. He ran his hand through his golden locks, already spiked up and ready for the day ahead…unlike Roxas. He hated mornings, especially Monday mornings. They were the worst. In his opinion, anyone who likes Monday mornings aren't worth knowing. This was just another day like many other for him. Same routine, same people, same school and he hated it. Every morning he would think, _today's the time for change, it's not gonna be the same as yesterday, no way. _But it always was.

He jumped out of bed and had a full body stretch and a sigh. He pulled on his baggy trousers and zipped up his jacket. _Here we go again, _he thought. He trotted into the bathroom, sorted out his hair how he liked it, brushed his teeth and the latter, then trudged downstairs for breakfast. "Morning sunshine." Greeted Cloud sarcastically. "Looks like someone had a good nights sleep." Roxas pouted "No thanks to you and Zack. Where is he anyway?"

"He got called out to work early. It's a real bummer. I even made him break-" He looked down to see the blondie scoffing the pancakes he made for Zack. He stopped suddenly. "Erm… sorry. They have to be eaten eventually." "Yeah, I guess so." He replied grimly. "Oh well, I'll just have to make up for not seeing him this morning tonight." Said Cloud with a smirk on his face.

"At least wait till I'm asleep this time." Moaned the other blonde. "No promises there sonny. You know what we're like. When I get rowdy I just have to take him then and there. God I love that guys ass-" He was interrupted from his fantasizing by a loud slam from the front door. Roxas had scoffed down all the pancakes and made a run for it while he could.

Roxas presumed that his annoying little brother Sora had already left early to grab a quick early morning make out session with his boyfriend, Riku. When they got an empty room together, they were almost worse than Zack and Cloud, and that's saying something. He did get jealous at times. He was the guy of the family that had really bad luck with girls, and boys for that matter. For example, a year ago he was on a date with Namine, this pretty blonde girl he had a major crush on for, like ever. Well, everything was going well until they were walking back to his house and he noticed a huge spider crawling up her leg. Now, being the hero that Roxas was born as, he swatted this spider right off her ass… of course, she thought he was doing something different. He was expecting a kiss when he got home but all he got was a slap and a face full of flowers. Typical Roxas luck.

As for the boys, don't get me started there. There were, in fact, more boys that fell for Roxas than girls, but whenever one tried to make a move, he would get scared and kinda run for it.

He arrived on time (as usual) at 'the den' to meet up with a couple of his best friends, Pence, Hayner and Olette. Pence was slightly bulky and short and wore a band around his forehead that made his hair spike up, whereas Hayner was tall and lanky, and his hair spiked up normally (Roxas was sure they were copying his au naturale look). Olette was quite a pretty looking girl (whom Roxas had quite a crush on but didn't dare bother), who let her hair hang loosely over her shoulders.

"Hey Roxas!" Called Hayner, throwing a sea salt ice cream in his direction. "We bought you one earlier. We know how much you like them. Call it an early Christmas present." He sniggered and reassumed is position leaning against the wall. Roxas inspected the ice cream. _Whoop-de-doo, sea salt ice cream again, _he thought. He did love it, but he was just in his complainy mood, and Roxas will complain about anything if he gets the chance. "So…" Said Olette in her soft voice, "should we be getting to school then?"

The walk to school was no different than ever: Hayner going on to Pence that he would win the struggle contest, then Pence disagreeing with him; Olette trying to make decent conversation over the arguments but just making the atmosphere awkward. _Yup, same old same old morning_. 

Although his morning was the same, his day would turn out to be the most interesting day he'd ever had at Paopu High.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well, that's kinda the first chapter. Felt like ending it there. Unlike most of my other fics I do intend to finish this one so the next chapter will be on its way ASAP, kk peeps. =)

Reviews would be much appreciated. Don't worry; Axel will be here soon, in all his glory. Oh, and btw, I know Zack isn't in kh but I had to put him in. He and cloud should be together forever in my opinion.


End file.
